Furthermore, there is a growing tendency for manufacturers in the automobile industry to integrate Original Equipment Manufacturer (OEM) security systems in vehicles. These systems can be interfaced directly with door sensors, interlocks, shock sensors and other devices meant to provide barrier breach detection. Although a triggered alarm may alert the immediate surroundings of the infraction, anyone beyond a few hundred feet will most likely remain oblivious to the alert. Generally speaking, these devices, once triggered, will manifest an alarm condition by flashing the vehicle headlights and dome light and sounding the horn in a specific pattern.